1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light guide plates, and particularly to a method for fabricating a light guide plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Light guide plates are widely used in backlight modules. The light guide plates are usually formed by injection molding. After being ejected from the mold, the light guide plates are usually in connection with a stub, which may be the injection gate. Such that, a cutting process and a polishing process are usually needed for forming a smooth edge of a light guide plate.
However, a polishing process will make powder fly and contaminate the light guide plate, and may cause damage to the light guide plate. Furthermore, a cut edge of the light guide plate may also lead to a collapse of the light guide plate during the polishing process.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for fabricating a light guide plate, which can overcome the above shortcomings.